distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:6895 - Distance v1.4: The Horizon Update
Has it really been a year since v1.0 launched? Seems like a good time for an update! The Horizon Update (v1.4) features new levels from Refract and community creators, a new Quick Join multiplayer feature, performance improvements, new editor tools, and more! 'v1.4 Changelog (Build 6895):' 'General Improvements' *'Added new Refract levels:' **Liminal (Sprint) **Serenity (Sprint) **Zenith (Sprint) *'Added new Community levels:' **Affect (Sprint) **Beta Echoes (Sprint) **Biotec 4 (Challenge) **Canopy (Reverse Tag, Main Menu) **Fiber (Sprint) **Fleeting Images (Reverse Tag, Stunt) **Gravity (Sprint) **Hardline (Sprint) **Mentality (Sprint) **Noir (Sprint) **Overdrive (Sprint) **Sender (Sprint) **Shallow (Sprint) **Shrine (Sprint) **Sugar Rush (Sprint) **Tetreal (Sprint) **Turbines (Sprint) **Wired (Sprint) *'Online menu improvements:' **Clicking "Online" now gives you the option to Quick Join, Browse, or Host **Quick Join feature automatically joins an open game, and if none are available it creates a new lobby **Improved how the loading UI handles various situations (connecting to server, refreshing server list, etc.) **Changed all instances of "Server" to "Game" or "Lobby" depending on the context **Max Players is now adjustable without having to type in a number **When unclicking Private on "Host a Game" the password field is now cleared **Removed "... has loaded!" chat message for all platforms **It now says "... has joined the lobby" or "... has joined the game" depending on the context **'Host a Game:' Pressing Enter while selecting the password input field now starts the server **'Host a Game:' All numbers 1 to 12 are options again (instead of multiples of 2) **Replaced "Back to Lobby" button in pause menu for online hosts with "Main Menu" (with added help text to clarify we're returning to the lobby) **Server Connection, Lobby Refresh, and Quick Join timeouts shortened to 15 seconds instead of 30 seconds **Changed default server name to just the name of current player so it's consistent across all platforms **Minor clean up to game lobby visuals **Now going back to the main menu as a non-host takes you back to the Online menu options *'Main menu improvements:' **Removed Workshop highlight section (since the Workshop area in Steam already does a fine job of this) **Removed Reddit button and gave more prominence to Discord button **The Garage button is now re-highlighted when returning from the garage in the main menu *'White Lightning Returns:' Improved building placement and decorations with minor track alterations in the second half *Improved graphics performance in many levels (especially in Lost to Echoes) *Re-ordered Sprint and Challenge sets to more closely match difficulty progression *Replay_Music_Playback_Speed RTPC is now reset after unloading each level 'Level Editor' *Added new foliage particles (textures 106 - 111) *Improved music track selection window (used in Level Settings, MusicZone, MusicTrigger, CutsceneManager, and AudioEventTrigger) *Improved Particles "Seed" tooltip text *Groups are no longer dissolved if "Ignore Culling" is on them *'CinematicCamera:' Setting "Trigger Time" to -1 now enables this component to not ever return to the chase camera *Added new level editor objects: HalcyonTri, HalcyonTriSingle, HalcyonTriCollision, and HalcyonTriSingleCollision Here's a helpful reference sheet showing what's available with the new particle textures: As for changes to music selection in the editor I made this handy chart for converting from old IDs to the new names: MusicCueID Conversions 'Bugs Fixed' *Fixed bug where going from the level grid to the level set buttons could result in nothing being selected (e.g. after returning from Adventure) *Fixed bug where the diamond flare would appear with the "finished" medal image in the split-screen pause menu *Fixed bug where menu camera rotation/zoom could be affected while hovering over an input field *Fixed bug where the Visit Workshop button was visible on non-host game lobbies *Fixed bug where "No Servers Found" wouldn't appear if using server browser checkboxes *Restored missing texture links for HalcyonCoilgunInternal material *When in Steam offline mode it no longer tries to auto-search for replays upon level load *Fixed bug where entering a seed into Trackmogrify and pressing Enter wouldn't close the menu in the lobby *Fixed bug where you could access locked levels using the advanced level select menu (both Solo and Online) *Fixed bug where animation timing in Instantiation was off by a few seconds and the power poster wasn't counting down *Fixed bugs with button selection in the lobby after returning from Customize Car, Trackmogrify input, or level selection *Fixed bug where Legacy levels were locked even if you had the Gold Collector achievement *Fixed bug where replays using cinematic cameras (e.g. Variant Blue) wouldn't work with level triggers due to culling issues *Fixed bug where two cars were visible during the Collapse (Nexus campaign) cutscene *Fixed bug where deleting a profile wouldn't reload the main menu (and progress bars would be incorrect) *Fixed bug where having a checkpoint in a group could result in the entire group changing color Congrats to the creators whose levels were selected for inclusion in the Horizon Update! Once again we're impressed by your ambition and creativity and we're excited to share your creations with players. We're looking into hosting another dev stream fairly soon to play through v1.4 so stay tuned for news about that! I'm also working on a much longer write up that discusses the PS4 build, thoughts on Distance's development, and a peek into Refract's future. Until then we hope you enjoy this update! Let us know what you think of v1.4 below! - Jordan (with everyone at Refract)